Leaving
by RandomFan
Summary: X-Rays term is up, and he's leaving Camp Green Lake


Going, Going, Gone 

Summary: X has finished his term and Camp Green Lake, and now he's leaving.

Other stuff: Caveman and Zero have left, Twitch has come, and the camp hasn't closed

I dragged myself back to camp, the second one finished digging. Squid had headed back around ten minutes ago. As I dragged my shovel behind me, slight excitement welled up in my chest, but some sadness to. I was leaving today, I had just dug my last hole. I hadn't told my friends, my brothers, that I was leaving, but I would when the time was right.

The shower was refreshing, and I changed into the orange jumpsuit. The, I walked to D-Tent and laid down on my cot, waiting for the others. Squid was in the Wreck Room, and when I didn't come in, he would head here. They all would. I'm the leader, they come to me. What will happen to D-Tent when I'm gone? Who will take my place? _Will_ someone take my place? Will I be remembered? Or forgotten the moment I left, by my brothers? Did they consider me a brother, or was I just the leader. I didn't think so. Armpit and Squid were there, and Magnet, ZigZag, Barf Bag, until he left, well, he is still close to me, even if he's not here. I got a letter from him, which he asked me not to give the tent until I leave. I put it in my pocket. Even Twitch was a brother, just a fidgety odd one. 

Squid is watching me now as I stretch out on this hard lumpy cot, waiting for the others. He knows something's up, and doesn't bother asking what, he knows I'll tell in time. Slowly, the others file in, first Zig, then Magnet, Pit, and Twitch. They all sat down and waited. Finally I cleared up my thoughts and stood up

"My tentmates" I started "my buddies, my brothers. I have something to tell you. Today is my last day here. I'm going home"

They stare at me in shock. They knew I would leave before them, but they never imagined this day would come. Its unreal. Squid and Armpit are affected the most. They were the first friends I had here. Real friends. 

A car is coming, I can see it. My mom. The word is weird and foreign, even in my head, I hadn't used it for so long. My dad wasn't around anymore, so it had to be her. I can see Mr. Sir leaving, and he calls me over. I go, and D-Tent follows. 

"Time te go X" he says, handing me the bag I first brought in with me, so long ago. The car stops, and my mother steps out. She's just like I remembered. Tall, black hair, glasses like mine. She holds open her arms, as if she expects me to run to her. Instead, I turn to my brothers. First Squid 

"Man, you're one of the best. You know the way to go" I say, and He nods. He knows what to do now, at least a bit. He'll learn, quickly. He was to, now that he leads D-Tent. I hug him a quick hug, a slap on the back. Armpits next. 

"Your right up their with Squid" I say "In fact, you all are. You'll go to greatness man" he nods to, and envelops me in a bear hug like only he can "I'll miss you man" he says. I don't even mind the smell. When I back up, I can see tears in his eyes. Armpit was never mean, he just portrayed it. 

ZigZag grins at me "You get to leave this hell hole!" he says, happy for me "Yea man" I say "Ain't I lucky" Zig nods, but his fake smile isn't so big anymore, and he hugs me to.

I move onto Magnet. Mr. Sir yells at me to hurry up, and I ignore him. "Magnet" I Say "I remember the day I gave you that name" He grins as he remembers to "Those were good times" he says and we share a brief hug. I let him take the paper out of my pocket, he knows I want him to, he can tell. Magnet always knows when he can take anything from me. 

Twitch is looking at my moms car, of course, but her turns to face me and I head on to him, the last guy in D-Tent. He twitches nervously as he grins at me. "You're a good man Twitch" I say "You'll have a nice car someday" He smiles again, and stops twitching for just a moment. 

'Well, I got to go" I say, motioning to my mother and the car "I'll write as soon as I get home" they nod, and I walk to the car, not stopping, and not looking back. I'm happy to be leaving, but sad at the same time. I'll miss my buddies, my brothers. My mom hugs me when I get to the car. She smells nice, like mint. I get into the car and wave to the guys. They all wave back until I can't see them anymore. I settle back into the car seat, letting the fabric rub against my skin, the air conditioning sliding across my face as I look out the window at the sea of holes. So many that I've dug, so many that my brothers have dug, so many that are still waiting to be dug. I sigh, and my mom pulls me to her as she drives. She keeps her arm around me for a long time. At first it's a bit odd, but then I sorta get used to it, and it gets kinda comfortable. The radio plays lightly, pulling me into slumber as we drive. I wonder what it'll be like at 'home' back in my old town. Not homeish I bet as I drift off, Camp Green Lake is home. But, just like my moms arm around me, I'll get used to it, I guess… 

The guys in camp crowed around Magnet in D-Tent. It felt empty without X. Magnet slowly opened the letter and read it out loud.

"To: X-Ray

Man, its nice to be out of that hell sent Camp. You wont believe how great this hospital is, even if it does smell kinda funny, in a nice way. The nurse laughed when I asked her about it, and said it was clean. And clean smells SO good. I know that you'll be the next to leave camp, and even though you're the leader, I decided it was my turn to repay you for all the things you did for me in D-Tent and give you some advice. First, don't tell anyone till the last moment that your leaving, or you'll never make it through the day. Say bye to everyone. I wish I did, and I miss you all like hell. You and the guys are my closest friends, and you'll regret it if you don't say bye. Give em a hug, do whatever, just say bye. I'd put Squid in charge when you leave if I was you. He would do a good job. Him and Armpit are buddies, so Pit wont mind. And move Magnet up in line, he deserves it. And give Zig the enclosed gift, when you leave. It's a comb. I asked the nurse to get me one, and she did. Pretty nice huh?. I didn't even have to steal anything. Give the letter to the guys when you leave as well. They don't need to know you've got advise from me until your gone. All the best man. Watch out for rattlers, those things hurt like hell! And you guys, now that X is gone, I hope you still stick to our rule. D-Tent sticks together. I don't really have anything else to write, except that dam! Girls are so fine! You start te miss them in a all boys camp, you will never believe how nice it is to see them again. Keep diggin' those holes.

-Barf Bag"

They boys looked at each other. It was going to be different, now that X was gone. Their leader, tentmate, buddy. Brother.


End file.
